List of Born to be a Superstar (season 3) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Cayleen Villamor *You Light Up My Life (Barbra Streisand) (March 16) *Let It Go (Demi Lovato) (April 6) *Till My Heartaches End (Carol Banawa) (April 20) *Bakit Di Totohanin (Carol Banawa) (April 27) *Sana Sana (Angeline Quinto) (May 4) *Dreamlover (Mariah Carey) (May 11) *I Just Fall in Love Again (Angeline Quinto) (May 18) *Listen (Beyoncé) (May 25) *Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) (June 1) *I Need You (LeAnn Rimes) (June 8) *Hanggang Ngayon (Kyla) (June 15) *Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) (with Janella Salvador) (June 22) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (June 29) *Neon Lights (Demi Lovato) (July 6) *Help Me Get Over You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (July 13) *And I Am Telling You (Regine Velasquez) (July 20) *I'll Never Love This Way Again (Dionne Warwick) (July 27) *Babalik Kang Muli (Regine Velasquez) (August 3) *Jesus, Take the Wheel (Carrie Underwood) (August 10) *Paano Kita Mapasasalamatan (Sarah Geronimo) (August 17) *Looking Through the Eyes of Love (Angeline Quinto) (August 24) *Really Don't Care (Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd) (with Janella Salvador) (August 31) *Bakit Ba Inibig Ka (Erik Santos and Regine Velasquez) (with Josh Santana) (September 7) *Help Me Get Over You (Winner in Grand Champion) Arvin Ventanilla *Hanggang Ngayon (Bryan Termulo) (March 23) *My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (Christian Bautista) (April 13) *Smile (Nat King Cole) (April 20) *The One Who Won My Heart (Christian Bautista) (April 27) *You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (May 4) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (May 18) *Ibigay Mo Na (Darius Razon) (May 25) *Love You This Much (Christian Bautista) (June 1) *I Fall All Over Again (Dan Hill) (June 8) *Nakapagtataka (APO Hiking Society) (June 15) *Walang Hanggan (Gary Valenciano) (June 22) *Be My Number Two (Joe Jackson) (June 29) *What Can I Do (Christian Bautista) (July 6) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (July 13) *Give Me A Chance (Ric Segreto) (July 20) *So It's You (Raymond Lauchengco) (July 27) *Kahit Na Malayo Ka (Ogie Alcasid) (August 3) *Lift Up Your Hands (Basil Valdez) (August 10) *Tayong Dalawa (Gary Valenciano) (August 17) *Naaalala Ka (Rey Valera) (August 24) *Right Next to Me (Kimpoy Feliciano) (with Sam Concepcion) (August 31) *Unsaid (Lala with Christian Bautista) (with Janella Salvador) (September 7) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (September 7) (1st Runner-Up) Paolo Antenorcruz *Now and Forever (Richard Marx) (March 16) *Flying Without Wings (Westlife) (April 27) *Paminsan-minsan (Richard Reynoso) (May 25) *Everytime You Go Away (Paul Young) (June 1) *Just Once (James Ingram) (June 8) *Set You Free (Side A) (June 15) *We've Got Tonight (Ronan Keating) (with Cayleen Villamor) (June 22) *Heaven (Bryan Adams) (June 29) *Lupa (Gary Valenciano) (July 6) *Honesty (Billy Joel) (July 20) *Never Seen Nothing Like You (Nate Highfield) (August 23) *I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz) (with Veejay Aragon) (August 31) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlife) (with Michael Pangilinan) (September 7) *Right Next to Me (Kimpoy Feliciano) (September 7) (2nd Runner-Up) Hannah Bustillos *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) (April 13) *Love Come Down (Evelyn King) (May 11) *We Don't Need Another Hero (Tina Turner) (June 1) *What About Love (Heart) (June 22) *Out Here on My Own (composed by Christian Martinez) (July 13) *I'm Missing You (Meja) (August 3) *Till I Met You (Kuh Ledesma) (August 17) *Rolling in the Deep (Adele) (August 24) *Killing Me Softly with His Song (Fugees) (with Thyro Alfaro) (August 31) (Third Place) Randy de Silva *It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (March 30) *Count on Me (Bruno Mars) (May 4) *Grenade (Bruno Mars) (May 11) *Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars) (May 18) *Treasure (Bruno Mars) (June 1) *The Lazy Song (Bruno Mars) (June 8) *Lighters (Bad Meets Evil feat. Bruno Mars) (with Abra) (June 22) *Barry You (Bruno Mars) (June 29) *Moonshine (Bruno Mars) (July 6) *When I Was Your Man (composed by Freddie Saturno) (July 13) *Billionaire (with Young JV) (July 20) *Marry You (Bruno Mars) (July 27) *Young Girls (Bruno Mars) (August 3) *Isn't She Lovely? (Stevie Wonder) (August 10) *Runaway Baby (Bruno Mars) (August 17) *Count On Me (Bruno Mars) (August 24) (Eliminated) Dean Carlo Logo *Make Believe (Marco Sison) (March 23) *Both in Love (Tito Mina) (May 18) *Stitches and Burns (Fra Lippo Lippi) (June 1) *Sabihin Mo Na (Top Suzara) (June 8) *Light and Shade (Fra Lippo Lippi) (June 15) *Paano (composed by Rey Valera) (July 13) *Both in Love (Tito Mina) (August 3) *Before I Let You Go (Freestyle (August 17) *I Believe in Dreams (Janno Gibbs) (August 24) (Eliminated) Kelly Mercado *After All These Years (Journey) (April 13) *Everytime You Go Away (Paul Young) (May 11) *When I Look Into Your Eyes (FireHouse) (May 18) *Baliw (Mark Bautista) (May 25) *Hot Legs (Rod Stewart) (June 1) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (June 8) *Starlight Express (El Debarge) (June 29) *Pusong Bato (Alon dela Rosa) (July 6) *Nakapagtataka (composed by Rachel Alejandro) (July 13) *Ikaw (Martin Nievera) (July 27) *Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (Gary Valenciano) (August 10) *Fallin (Janno Gibbs) (August 17) (Eliminated) Shania Shane Hermogenes *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (March 16) *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) (April 27) *Nagmamakaawa (Roselle Nava) (May 11) *Paano (APO Hiking Society) (June 8) *Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (June 29) *Love Is In Your Eyes (Gerard Joling) (July 6) *Never Gonna Say Goodbye (composed by Larry Hermoso) (July 13) *If Love is Blind (Tiffany) (July 20) *Sa Aking Pag-Iisa (Cinderella) (July 27) (Eliminated) Carl Camo *Hindi Ko Kaya (Richard Reynoso) (March 30) *Now and Forever (Richard Marx) (April 20) *Reality (Richard Sanderson) (May 4) *Victims of Love (Joe Lamont) (May 11) *When You Love Someone (Bryan Adams) (May 25) *Please Forgive Me (Bryan Adams) (June 1) *Do I Have to Say the Words? (Bryan Adams) (June 15) *Wag Na Lang Kaya (True Faith) (July 6) *Someone to Love (composed by Christian Martinez) (July 13) *Panakip Butas (Hajji Alejandro) (July 20) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (July 27) (Eliminated) Janet Japor *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (March 23) *Muling Magmamahal (Angeline Quinto) (May 4) *Beginning Today (Agot Isidro) (May 18) *Hello (I've Never Really Stopped Loving You) (Kuh Ledesma) (June 8) *Just Say You Love Me (Pops Fernandez) (June 15) *All I Ask of You (Cliff Richard and Sarah Brightman) (with Josh Santana) (June 22) *Just Say You Love Me (composed by Freddie Saturno) (July 13) *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) (July 20) (Eliminated) Clarissa Chua *One Heart (Sarah Geronimo) (March 30) *There's No Easy Way (James Ingram) (May 4) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (May 18) *Just Can't Get Enough (The Saturdays) (June 1) *I Need Your Love (Lou Bonnevie) (June 15) *Hanggang Wakas (Juris) (June 22) *Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Jaya) (June 29) *You Make Me Feel Brand New (The Stylistics) (July 6) (Eliminated) Aubrey Carreon *Inseparable (Natalie Cole) (April 6) *I Believe (Fantasia Barrino) (May 4) *When She Cries (Restless Heart) (May 18) *You're In My Heart (Rod Stewart) (June 1) *Lift Up Your Hands (Basil Valdez) (June 15) *Knife (Rockwell) (with Wency Cornejo of AfterImage) (June 22) *Fallin (Janno Gibbs) (June 29) *Lift Up Your Hands (Basil Valdez) (July 6) (Eliminated) Cara Quiapos *Anything for You (Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine) (March 23) *Di Bale Na Lang (Anja Aguilar) (May 11) *Love Me for What I Am (The Carpenters) (May 18) *Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo (Anja Aguilar) (June 1) *I'm Coming Out (Diana Ross) (June 8) (Eliminated) Rose Ann Francisco *Superstar (The Carpenters) (April 6) *All I Need To Know (Bette Midler) (May 4) *Wala Na Ba'ng Pag-Ibig (Jaya) (May 11) *Promdi (Regine Velasquez) (June 8) (Eliminated) Anja Shane Tarun *Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) (May 4) *Kung SIya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (June 8) (Eliminated) Jeziel Dimagna-ong *Do I Have to Say the Words? (Bryan Adams) (May 4) *Without You (Harry Nilsson) (May 18) *The One You Love (Glenn Frey) (May 25) (Eliminated) Risie Joan *I Won't Last a Day Without You (The Carpenters) (April 12) *My Valentine (Martina McBride) (May 11) *It Must Have Been Love (Roxette) (May 18) *The Power of Love (Jennifer Rush) (May 25) (Eliminated) Bobby Solomon *We've Only Just Begun (The Carpenters) (April 6) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (April 13) *When I Dream About You (Stevie B) (May 4) *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (May 10) *Forever (Kenny Loggins) (May 18) *You Are My Everything (Cab Calloway) (May 25) (Eliminated) Micah Torre *This Time I'll Be Sweeter (Linda Lewis) (March 30) *If I Should Love Again (Barry Manilow) (May 11) *Almost Over You (Sheena Easton) (May 25) (Eliminated) Geo Ed Rebucas *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) (March 16) *Rainbow (South Border) (April 20) *How Do You Heal A Broken Heart (Chris Walker) (May 18) *Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Chicago) (May 25) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star